


The Library, again.

by ladymisteria



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymisteria/pseuds/ladymisteria
Summary: L’uomo percorse silenzioso i lunghi corridoi creati dagli innumerevoli scaffali, gli occhi chiari fissi su una busta dall’aspetto banale tra le sue mani.Non credeva avrebbe mai più rimesso piede su quel pianeta; eppure eccolo lì, a ripercorrere un percorso a lui dolorosamente ben noto.





	The Library, again.

## 

 

L’uomo percorse silenzioso i lunghi corridoi creati dagli innumerevoli scaffali, gli occhi chiari fissi su una busta dall’aspetto banale tra le sue mani.

Non credeva avrebbe mai più rimesso piede su quel pianeta; eppure eccolo lì, a ripercorrere un percorso a lui dolorosamente ben noto.

Non aveva bisogno di leggere i nomi delle sezioni che attraversava.

Sapeva _esattamente_ qual era la sua meta, il luogo in cui si sarebbe fermato.

Alzò gli occhi solamente quando si trovò davanti all’iscrizione “ARCHEOLOGIA”.

Sospirò, varcando la soglia con passo incerto e deciso allo stesso tempo.

Erano finiti i giorni in cui preferiva evitare di recarsi in un posto fino a quando non vi era costretto.

L’uomo posò la lettera accanto a un pesante volume sugli Angeli Piangenti.

Sapeva che così _lei_ l’avrebbe trovata.

O almeno lo sperava.

Gettò un’ultima occhiata a tutti i libri disposti ordinatamente intorno a lui, poi senza una parola si voltò, sparendo nel nulla da cui era uscito.

Un raggio di sole alieno illuminò beffardamente la busta, facendo brillare l’inchiostro non ancora completamente asciutto:

 

**_Alla professoressa River Song._ **

_“Ciao, River._

_So di averti già detto addio in occasione della mia recente – e permettimi di definirla anche oltremodo traumatica – “visita” alla mia stessa tomba, su Trenzalore._

_Ma il profondo sconforto e la tremenda consapevolezza di non poterti mai più rivedere - lo so, eri solo un eco, ma pur sempre un eco della mia River - mi hanno impedito di comportarmi come invece avrei voluto._

_Come invece avrei dovuto._

_Mi hai detto che sei mai ti avevo amato davvero, avrei dovuto concederti l’addio che meritavi._

_E l’ho fatto._

_Ma mi rendo conto che avrei dovuto fare anche un’altra cosa._

_Avrei dovuto dirti quello che già sai; ciò che non ho mai avuto il coraggio di dirti apertamente, conscio di quanto – di nuovo – avrebbe fatto male._

_Perdonami quindi se uso quest’ultimo residuo di coraggio per lasciarti un messaggio scritto, anziché penetrare nuovamente sin dentro il cuore di questo pianeta, per dirti tutto a voce._

_Non sono nemmeno sicuro che servirebbe a qualcosa, fare una cosa del genere._

_Probabilmente non mi sentiresti, e sono certo che sia giusto così._

_Spero solo che, nel tuo aleggiare tra questi corridoi carichi di tutto lo scibile mai esistito, tu possa accorgerti di una piccola - e all’apparenza anonima – lettera._

_So che si tratta di un gesto incredibilmente stupido, compiuto da un vecchio idiota sentimentale; ma dovevo “rimediare” in qualche modo alla mia tremenda mancanza, e alla mia innata stupidità._

_Più che altro per mettere a tacere - una volta per tutte - quella parte di me che ancora non ha ben accettato il nostro addio._

_La tua morte._

_Tuttavia, a dispetto dell’età e degli strascichi lasciati dagli ultimi avvenimenti, sono ancora abbastanza lucido da sapere quanto questa lettera, nelle mani sbagliate, non possa che generare guai inimmaginabili, che finirebbero sicuramente per trovarmi e sommergermi come al solito._

_Per questo l’ho scritta in Gallifreyano, così che appaia chiara solamente a noi._

_Non male per un vecchio pazzo in una cabina della polizia blu, vero?_

_Lo sto facendo di nuovo._

_Giro intorno alle cose, senza affrontarle come andrebbe fatto._

_Non va bene… Devo decidermi a comportarmi da persona coerente, una buona volta._

_In fondo, è probabile che tu non legga mai questo messaggio, quindi non rischio di apparire emotivo come mio solito… Oh, bando alle chiacchiere inutili._

_Mi ero ripromesso che sarebbe stato un messaggio breve e diretto, invece si sta trasformando nell’ennesimo ammasso di frasi senza senso, così tipiche di questa mia incarnazione._

_C’è una cosa che non ho mai voluto dirti apertamente, nel timore che ammettendolo non avrei fatto altro che rendere più doloroso il nostro ultimo incontro._

_Io ti amo, professoressa River Song._

_Ora, per sempre e completamente._

_Ecco, l’ho detto._

_Beh, in realtà l’ho scritto, ma poco importa._

_Non credevo fosse tanto difficile, non credevo di star diventando così… umano._

_Ammetto che un po’ quella fastidiosa vocina ora si è attenuata, ma dubito se ne andrà mai del tutto._

_Sarà sempre qui - nella mia testa - per ricordarmi di quanto avrei dovuto dirti prima queste cose, e non aspettare sempre quando ormai è troppo tardi._

_Ma in fondo è sempre così che va a finire, no?_

_Ci accorgiamo delle cose che abbiamo solo una volta che le abbiamo inesorabilmente perdute._

_Non so più che altro scrivere._

_O meglio, ci sarebbero ancora tante cose da dirti._

_Troppe._

_E seppur sembrerà ironico, detto da me, il tempo per parlare è finito._

_Alla prossima, professoressa Song._

_\- Tuo marito, il Dottore“._

**Author's Note:**

>  **Perdonatemi questo (eccessivo?) sfogo di emozioni, ma dopo aver (ri)visto “The Name of the Doctor” ho sentito il bisogno di scrivere qualcosa di questo genere.  
> **  
>  Per una volta non mi sono “spremuta le meningi” per rendere questa fanfiction credibile o quanto meno apprezzabile - ho solo permesso che fosse l’ispirazione a guidarmi, mossa dalle sensazioni lasciate da una puntata che rimarrà in assoluto la migliore che io abbia mai visto, nel corso della serie fino ad ora.  
> Se lo riterrete opportuno, lasciate pure una recensione. Anche negativa. Non mi offenderò :)


End file.
